1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shed, and more particularly to the coupling portion of the bars for forming the shed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, sheds are built in front of a housing or beside a housing for shielding cars and the like, or the sheds are built above the top of the ceiling in order that the plants, particularly the vines, can be attached to the shed. Generally, the sheds includes a plurality of beams laterally disposed on a frame, the beams are fixed to the frame by bolts and the like. Therefore, a plurality of bolts should be screwed such that the beams can be fixed to the frame, this is inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sheds.